Conversations of a bookworm
by Elie Lou
Summary: Several random conversations between Levy and some of her guildmates about everything :  books, teams, the guild, love, ... ; more or less in chronological orders  so the orders of the chapters may change . A lot of GaLe hints  can't help it ;D  .
1. Chapter 1 : About books and where u live

**About books and other things**

**Levy **: Lu-chan I heard ! Nice to meet you ! You're writing a novel, aren't you ?

**Lucy **: huh … Ha, it got out ...

**Levy **: My name is Levy and i'm 17 years old, just like you Lu-chan ! This is Jet and Droy, we are in the same team.

**Jet **: Hi

**Droy **: she's cute

**Levy **: I'm … horrible at writting. But I love to read. Could I read your novel some time if you don't mind ?

**Lucy **: N-no … It's not something I can show people yet.

**Jet **: What are you talking about ? There's no point to a novel if no ones read it.

**Droy **: As they say, being a novelist is like exposing your bare butt in public.

**Lucy **: Ew …

**Levy **: You won't get far by being embarassed.

**Lucy **: It's not done yet.

**Levy **: Then, when you're done with it, can I be your first reader ?

**Lucy **: O-okaye

**Levy **: It's a promise then ? Yay !

**Lucy **: Haha ! … By the way, you said you love to read.

**Levy **: Yes, I really love it !

**Jet **: Her room looks like a personnal library.

**Lucy **: Haha ! And what kind of books do you prefer ? I like adventure novels, especially Kamu Zaleon books.

**Droy** : We're gona report for our mission. See you !

**Levy **: Okaye, see you later guys ! Yes, his books are great ! Most of my favorites are horror novels.

**Lucy **: Horror ?

**Levy **: Y-yes, but don't misunderstand me ! I hate it when it's gory and bloody. I only like those who are full of mystery and suspens, especially when there is an … unusual setting like an old mansion for exemple, those which are so well written that you shiver with the hero whenthere is a suspect noise and you can't help hide under the blankets but you're so into it that you can't stop reading even if it means a sleepless night !

**Lucy **: Wouw … You really are passionate.

**Levy **: Hehe ! I also love adventure and books that talk about magic (especially words magic) but I read everything**.**

**Lucy **: I see. It's great to meet someone who like books that much !

**Levy** : The same for me.

**Lucy** : If you want you can come to my flat one day and we will compare our collections, exange some books and talk it and everything ?

**Levy **: That would be great ! I never saw you at FairyHill. So I guess you're living somewhere in the town. Where is your place exactly ? And why didn't you chosse to take a room in FairyHill ?

**Lucy **: FairyHill ? What is it ?

**Levy **: You don't know ? FairyTail has a dormitory for its women members, it is Fairy Hill. There is one for men too but they are separated.

**Lucy **: I … I didn't know ! Nobody told me about it !

**Levy **: Never later than never

**Lucy **: Just out of curiosity, what is the rent there?

**Levy **: 10 000 jewels

**Lucy **: …

**Levy **: Lu-chan ? Are you alright ?

Hope you enjoyed =D

If there is some mistakes ( compared with the original story or my english), I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

If you have some ideas, just let me know. If it's not already planed, I'll see if I can make it !


	2. Chapter 2 : About Men and Love

**Levy **: I'm SO jealous ! I wish i could have read this book ! Kamu Zaleon's masterpiece !

**Lucy **: Yes, you would have love it ! It's … I don't know how to describe it … amazing !

**Levy **: I knew I shouldn't have hesitate to take that mission.

**Lucy : **Don't regret it. Ebar was a jerk. Besides, I had to wear as a maid to infiltrate his house ! Even if it didn't work but that man has really weird and bad tastes.

**Levy **: It's like in one of the books I brought to you ! The heroine has to desguise herself as a maid to spy and find some informations. But I can't tell you more or the story will be spoiled.

**Lucy **: You're refering to one of your books again !

**Levy **: Yes. I have a tendency to compare what happens and people I met to the books I read. It's a little like if I lived the same adventures as them.

**Lucy **: I understand. I can't help noticing how this or that could make a good scenario and how someone could make an interesting caracter for my novel... I've got an idea !

**Levy **: What is it ?

**Lucy **: I could … only if you agree, and only if you like my first novel of course … I could writte a story in which YOU would be the heroine.

**Levy **: Really ? That would be awesome !

**Lucy **: I already imagine it ! For one of your missions, you have to stay in a old gothic style house, said to be haunted and full of secret passages. It's night, and there is a big storm … Do you fear thunder ?

**Mirajane comes and give them their orders.**

**Levy **: No, not usually. Thanks Mira !

**Lucy **: Thanks Mirajane. Jet and Droy are not with you for once. But you're not all alone. There are the house inhabitants, of course and … a guildmate, maybe someone new ? Or … is there someone you like in the guild? Or would like to team with even if only once ? What is your kind of man ?

**Levy **: (a little red and embarrassed) Huh ? I … I don't know.

**Mira **: Hihi ! Our Levy is known for rejecting all boys who asked her out … Jet, Droy, Dublin, Kurt, Michael, Lloyd, Ted, Chad, Pedro, ...

**Lucy **: So much ? You're popular Levy-chan !

**Levy **: (uncomfomfortable) Well, it seems so ...

**Lucy **: You won't go far by being embarrassed, you know. Besides, girls like it when boys find them attractive. So there really is nobody you like ?

**Levy **: I ...

**Lucy **: Maybe you don't like boys

**Mira **: Aaah ! That's it !

**Levy **: NO ! That's not it ! (looking at Mirajane) don't spread false gossips in the guild. The true is … FOR THE MOMENT I don't think about boys. I'm not interested in having a boyfriend. (hangs her head) You must think i'm weird …

**Lucy **: No, not at all. Actually, I understand you perfectly.

**Levy **: (relieved) Lu-chan !

**Mira **: But you know Levy, and Lucy too, love is something important.

**Levy **: I know. It's just that I don't desperately want a boyfriend. Maybe I'm not ready yet. But if one day I meet a boy who suits me and we fell in love then Yes I'll date him.

**Mira **: I see. You didn't find the one yet. How cute ! You are a romantic girl indeed … And what kind of man would please you ?

**Levy **: I just said I don't know ...

**Lucy **: Hehe! I know !

**Levy **: What ?

**Lucy **: What are the kind of male caracters you like in books usually ? List their common points and that will probably be your kind of man !

**Mira **: Great idea Lucy !

**Levy **: Oh … yes, you're probably right ...

**Mira & Lucy** : (with big bright eyes) ... … ...

**Levy **: What are you waiting for ?

**Lucy **: Don't pretend you don't know Levy-chan.

**Mira **: We want to know !

**Levy **: … (sighs, thinks and her cheeks turn a little red) … male characters that I like the most are brave, smart, strong, both in mind and physically, and self-assured.

**Lucy **: Me too !

**Levy **: We have an other thing in common then !

**Mira **: And … there is anything more ? It's quite an usual description. All girls could say that. I'm sur you can do better Levy !

**Lucy **: Take your time Levy-chan !

**Levy** : (sighs) and they are also quite mysterious and appear indifferent, sometimes cold, but there is always little clues showing that they are kind and care in reality.

**Lucy **: In sum, you're attracted to « tall, dark and handsome », tsundere and « bad boys with a heart of gold kinds » kinds … Quite different from your personnality.

**Mira **: But that make sens ! They say that opposits attract. And you Lucy, what is or are your kind ?

**Lucy **: (red) Maybe we could speak about something else ?

**Levy **: (with a mischievous smile) Come on Lu-chan ! You won't get far by being embarrased ! I answered so now it's your turn.

**Lucy **: Le... Levy-chan ?

**Levy & Mira** : So ?

**Lucy **: I like boys who are tall, nice, strong and self-assured.

**Levy **: You alredy told that.

**Lucy **: Yes, and that's all I have to say ! Besides Mira, you didn't tell us what are your tastes yet...

**Levy **: True !

**Mira **: Seems that someone wants a drink ! See you later girls !

**Lucy &Levy :** … °o° ...

**Lucy **: That's not fair.

**Levy **: Indeed …

This talk takes place right after the precedent conversation, it could even be two parts of the same !

Maybe you'll find it OC … I like the idea of levy having a slightly mischevious and teasing side.  
>Mira is always here when it comes to matchmaking ! XD As for the guys who asked Levy out, the three first really did it (Dublin is not really a guild member and has a characters data in the end of the 6th manga. For what I understood, he's almost stalking and harassing poor Levy). I added some names because I think there probably are more guys like them and I needed to show it for the sequel. Is it too much ?<p>

Anyway … Hope you enjoyed =D

I their is some mistakes (/the original story or my english), I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it.

If you have some ideas, just let me know and I'll see if I can make it !


	3. Chapter 3 : About Our Magics

**Levy **: I heard that you're a celestial spirits mage Lu-chan ?

**Lucy **: That's it.

**Levy **: And how many spirits do you have ?

**Lucy **: 4 golden keys and 4 silver keys.

**Levy **: Not bad for a beginner ! Golden keys are unique, right ?

**Lucy **: Yes, I inheritated 3 of my golden keys from my mother.

**Levy **: I see. She was an a great mage, wasn't she ?

**Lucy **: Yes, and a great person too.

**Levy **: Can you call your spirits whenever you want to ?

**Lucy **: No, I can't. When I have a new key, I invoque the spirit and then we make a contract. The contract is very important : it can't be broken and plan when I can call the spirit. It's different for all spirits.

**Levy **: So a spirit can't refuse to serve a master he doesn't like ?

**Lucy **: No they can't … (thinking about Aquarius) but I think they can make you feel what they think about you ...

**Levy **: Haha ! It sounds like you are speaking from experience !

**Lucy **: Aquarius really has a bad temper. (thinks about Taurus and Virgo) Well, indeed, I have to deal with all my spirits personnalities ... But you caught an important point. Spirits can't refuse their owner, that's why we have to respect and love them. They are friends, not tools.

**Levy **: Your spirits are lucky to have you, Lu-chan !

**Lucy **: (embarassed) Héhé … Tell it to Aquarius … I can show you one of them if you want !

**Levy **: Of course I want it !

**Lucy **: (takes one of her keys) Open gate of the Canis Minor Nicola!

**Plue **: Puun !

**Levy **: How cute ! (hugged Plue)

**Lucy **: Isn't it ! Plue is a spirit whom gate doesn't consume too much magic and is popular as a cherished companion.

**Levy **: I understand why !

**Lucy **: And what is your magic levy-chan ?

**Levy **: I'm a solid script mage !

**Levy **: Solid script magic ! I've heard about it. You can materialize words, isn't it ? But it's quite rare. I never seen it before. How does it works exactly ?

**Levy **: The principle is not very different from your celestial spirits magic.

**Lucy **: Really ?

**Levy **: Yes, I invoque words wich materialize what they say. For example, if I solid script wood (and she did it) a wooden wood appears.

**Lucy **: Super ! (the word desapeared) But you probably have rules or restrictions to use solid script, right?

**Levy **: For solid scipt mages it's mostly our magical power and our imagination. Depending on the effect and the amplitude I want my words to have, it consumes more or less magical power. Normally, a word stays for a short time but using magical power I can maintain it. The more I maintain a word, the more it consumes my magical power. It's the same if I want to combine words or solid script an entire sentence.

**Lucy **: You're right, it's not that different that celestial spirits magic. And it seems amazing !

**Levy** : Not so much ... But I lke it ! It's a funny and really handy sometimes !

* * *

><p>Okaye, it also fit tha first and second conversations very well … You can see it as three parts of the meeting between Levy and Lucy and the beginning of their friendship :)<p>

This is my interpretation of Levy's magic. Since we have no comlete explanation about it and we never see her fight or show her potential* (I HOPE THIS DAY WILL COME!) … We can only imagine. And we see only one other script mage so I guessed it could be quite rare. What do You think ?

Hope you enjoyed ! =D

I their is some mistakes (/the original story or my english), I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it.

If you have some ideas, just let me know and I'll see if I can make it !

*at least, not in the manga which I use as a reference


	4. Chapter 4 : About two days ago and MHF

**About few days ago and few days later/Magnolia Harvest Festival**

_Him … he was such a mystery. She couldn't help thinking about what happened two days ago, again and again. She didn't understand him and Levy didn't like it when she didn't understand. It was so frustrating ! The way he thinks, why he acted the way he did … allowing others to beat him and then … protecting her … Why ? Maybe Master Makarov was true after all. There may be good in Gajeel Redfox … _

_And suddendly, she saw him. In an instant, she made her decision. From the moment he protected her, she stopped fearing him. He was still imressive, though. But she didn't wanted to be a poor little thing hiding every time he appeares. It was not like her. And he was part of the guild now, after all and all her guilmates were her friends. So, she gathered her courage and went to him._

**Levy **: Huh … Hello Gajeel.

… He looked at her like if she just had spoke in a foreign language,surprised. _Usually she hides as soon as she sees him so why the hell would she speaks to him on her own ?_  
><strong>Gajeel <strong>: 'morning

**Levy **: So ... you're back from your mission. Wasn't it too hard … with your injuries ?

**Gajeel **: No

_One word ? Seriously ? … At least he wasn't hostile. And he didn't seemed at ease either._

**Levy **: Really ? You've been … badly hurt. Are you sure you're alright ?

**Gajeel **: What the hell do you want to me ?

**Levy **: Thank you !

**Gajeel **: Huh ?

**Levy **: (**she spoked quickly**) I wanted to thank you for protecting me from Luxus' attack last day !

**Gajeel **: … Whatever !

**Levy **: Also … I wonder … Why did you let Jet, Droy and Luxus beat you ?

**Gajeel **: You already know the damn answer

**Levy **: No. I thought about it. But there is still things I don't understand. Even if you wanted to show that now you are a comrade, you could have easily avoid their attacks without fight back. So, why did you let them beat you ?

**Gajeel : (sighs)** Your cheerleaders, when I beat you and tied you to the tree, I hurt their prides, not only their bodies. They were angry, frustrated. They wanted to get their revenge. I can understand that. So I allowed them to have it.

**Levy **: Oh, I see … but what about me ? Why did you protect me ?

**Gajeel **: (**shrug**) I don't know. It was a reflex.

**Levy **: Oh … Anyway ! Next week, it's Magnolia Harvest Festival**.** Will You come ?

**Gajeel **: What the hell is that ?

**Levy **: You don't know ? It's a annual festival with a lot of different events. A lot of people come in Magnolia too see it !

**Gajeel **: Oh, that's why they are making the town looking like a huge carnival.

**Levy **: Haha ! Yes ! Beautiful isn't it ?

**Gajeel **: I guess it's not bad.

**Levy **: Fairy Tail is participating too. We organize some contests like Miss Fairy Tail. I will participate and yesterday Juvia said she wanted to try too …

**Gajeel : **You're interesting in this kind of crap, Shorty ?

**Levy : **Well, I know I can't win but...

**Gajeel : **Why do you participate if you don't think you can do it ?

**Levy :** … Well ... it's sort of a challenge ... But, more important than this ! Fantasia parad ! The evening, the eldest members of the guild prepare floatts and shows and parade in the streets**. **It's SO beautiful ! You just have to see it !

**Gajeel **: I'll think of it.

**Levy **: Good ! Well … I can't stay but huh … See you later !

**Gajeel **: Yeah, see ya ...

And she rejoined Lu-chan who jsut entered the guild, smiling and proud of her, thinking that _Yes, there was good in Gajeel Redfox, definitevely. Speaking with him felt awkward at the beginning but he had something of a big teddy bear. Scarying, impressive but not really mean indeed. Don't they say : __the more you bark, the less you bite ? __… And he was somewhat cute when he was not at ease … she would try to get along with him._

* * *

><p>And yes ! Gajeel finally appears in these conversations ! I don't know if I respect his way of speaking properly … Any advice is welcome !<p>

Hope you enjoyed =D

If there is some mistakes ( compared with the original story or my english), I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

If you have some ideas, just let me know. If it's not already planed, I'll see if I can make it !


	5. Chapter 5 : About the Bookworm

About the bookworm

Hi ! First, I want to thank all the reviewers. I really appreciated it =D

This time it's Levy, Gajee and when they are stuck in the guilde during the Battle of Fairy Tail. I only added Gajeel POV's to the short interaction they have ...

* * *

><p><strong>Levy <strong>: Hmmm … Break down the rogue characters arrangement data into basic material ...

**Gajeel **: ...

He was watching this small girl thinking _… Few days ago she cowered and hide as soon as she saw him. But one day suddenly came and spoke to him on her own, nervous, but still. Since that day, she'd smiled at him the few times they met. And even said hello and some random things. And right now, he was realy really near her but she didn't seemed to care. She had became casual with him pretty quickly. … Unbelievable … She had guts ..._

**Levy **: Identify the base characters used in rule construction … L, O, S, U...

**Gajee **: …

_She was surrounded by a lot of books. A damn lot of books. He had helped her to carry them. Of course, the shrimp wasn't strong enought to carry all this stuff. But the more impressive was how freaking quickly she found the books she needed. She sure spent plenty of time in the library. Bookworm._

**Levy **: Now, if we map those onto basic guile grammar …

_And what the hell was she saying ! Did it really meant something ! Mr Loyal* said she was smart. He knew that. But himself was not stupid and yet … He didn't get a damn thing she was saying ! This girl was ..._

**Gajeel **: You're incredible, you know … I can't understand a word you're saying ...

**Levy **: No ! The L and S are a bluff ! The keycode is « als »

**Gajeel **: I …I see …

_Not … Not at all. Well, never mind. What the hell did it mattered after all ?_

**Levy **: Don't worry. I'm going to get you guys out of here.

**Gajeel **: It's not like I really...

**Levy **: Please. Stop Luxus.

_So she trusted him … Among everybody in the guild SHE trusted him ! That was … ironic. Or maybe she was just desperate … No. He could only see trust and determination in her eyes. Well, he had a gruge against the other bastard anyway. So he would lend a hand._

**Natsu **: Hurry up ...

**Levy **: I do as quick as I can. Just be patient. Ah ?

_Stupid Salamander. As if deciphering a spell code was that simple. _

**Natsu **: Lucy vs Bixlow ? No way !

_Bixlow, the guy who defeated stripper ? Poor Bunny girl. Bad luck. The shrimp had stopped and looked worried. Oh, yeah, they seemed to be close friends._

Gajeel stood up to look at the board.

(…)

**Gajeel **: YOU'RE KIDDING ME ! THAT BUNNY GIRL COULD ACTUALLY FIGHT ?

**Natsu **: I'm sure Lucy is pretty strong.

**Gajeel **: No way ! I mean, she's a freakin' bunny !

**Levy **: That's Lu-chan for you ! And I've got to do my best as well !

**Natsu **: Bunnies are strong you know.

**Gajeel **: Now that's one I haven't heard before !

_This morron really pissed him off._

**Levy **: If I can slove this part here...

**Natsu **: Haven't you heard the story of the tortoise and the hare ?

**Gajeel **: Sure, and the hare lost. Remember ?

**Levy **: … And then overwrite the enchantment … But this is going to be the hardest part … …

**Natsu **: Yeah, the first time. They had hundreds of rematches and the hare won all of them.

**Gajeel **: Of course ! The hare learnt its lesson.

**Levy **: THAT'S IT !

They stopped arguing and looked at the small girl

**Levy **: Of course ! I just have to go through it deciphering the two separate grammars at different rates ! I f I go through the next mapping the characters with corresponding frequency onto guile grammar and then convert that into rogue … … … … I'VE DONE IT !

**Gajeel** & **Natsu **: Ahhh !

_She could do it indeed ! Impressive._

**Levy **: You just wait there ! I'm going to overwrite the enchantment ! Are you ready ? It's time for you to take part in the Battle of Fairy Tail !

**Nastu **: Hell yeah !

**Gajeel **: (smirk) Time to go have a little fun.

**Levy **: But listen up ! Alright, Natsu, Gajeel. Fried's enchantments are still dotted all around the town. If the two of you get caught all of us are basically doomed. So, once you get out of there, you split up and stay that way, okaye ?

**Natsu **: Yeah

**Gajeel **: Should be easy.

_Clever girl. She really though of everything. So, now he just had to get rid of the ridiculous chaperon the Master's child had sent to him and kick Luxu's ass. Let's go !_

* * *

><p>* Its Max. In France (yes, I'm french) the announcers in Circus are called Mr Loyal.<p>

By the way, Levy has an **imressive** ability of concentration !

Hope you enjoyed =D

If there is some mistakes ( compared with the original story or my english), I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

If you have some ideas, just let me know. If it's not already planned, I'll see if I can make it !


	6. Chapter 6 : About integration and FI

**About integration and first impressions**

She had things to say to them. So when she saw the two new members of Fairy Tail près de enter of the guild, Levu se dirigea ver eux. They seemed serious and Juvia had a worried expression.

**Levy **: Hi ! Gajeel, Juvia. Are you two alright ?

**Juvia **: Juvia is alright, thank you.

_Juvia, that girl spoke of herself at the third person … Strange. But, she seemed kind, cute and eager to belong to the guild._

**Gajeel **: I'm fine. But I can't move properly with all those fuckin' bandages.

_He sulked, like a child punished after doing a stupid thing. Cute._

**Levy **: It would be worse without « those fucking bandages » you know. Your injuries are serious, really serious. (**to Juvia)** I heard you were going to participate in Fantasia parad ?

**Juvia **: (**sparkling eyes**) Yes ! Juvia will performs with Gray-sama !

**Levy **: Oh ! That's great ! And what will you do ?

**Juvia **: Gray-sama told Juvia to keep it secret !

**Levy **: Haha ! So we just have to wait and see.

**Juvia **: Juvia hopes everyone will like it.

**Levy **: I'm sure we will ! Gajeel … is it a bag ? Are you seriously going on a mission now ? In your state ? !

**Juvia **: Juvia was trying to convince Gajeel-kun to stay and rest but he won't listen to her.

**Gajeel **: (**sighs**) _dealing with Juvia was bothering enough and now they were two. _I have to go. Something important to do.

**Levy **: And what is this important thing you have to do ?

**Gajeel **: …_damnit ! Again this question. Women ! _… I can't say what it is. But I won't do something dangerous so don't worry. _OK, that was a lie. So what ? Just wanted them to leave him in peace !_

**Juvia **: He refuses to say what it is ...

**Levy **: Can't this wait a few days ? Just the time for you to recover. Your job can't be that urgent ! And there is Phantasia parad too ? You just can't go !

**Juvia **: She is right.

**Gajeel **: Yes it is that urgent ! Anyway, it's not like if I could do something whit all this stuff !

**Levy **: But you have to stay and see the parade ! You promised !

**Juvia **: Yes you promised ! … You promised ? To who ?

**Gajeel **: I never promised you anything.

**Juvia **: Gajeel-kun, if you promised her to come you've got to do it !

**Levy **: You have to stay and rest.

**Gajeel **: Jeez ! You'refreakin**' **stubborn ! I'll back in time to come and take a look. Satisfied ?

**Levy & Juvia**: (**smiling**) Yes!

_Damn women ..._

**Levy **: You know, I admitt that I was reticent when Master let you entered the guild. I was … Scared. I didn't trust you. But with the recent events, I changed my mind. So now I can say it : Gajeel, Juvia, welcome into Fairy Tail ! I'm Levy McGarden and I hope we will get along. Let's be friends !

**Gajeel **: (**avoiding her gaze**) Yeah, whatever

_Trying to look like he didn't care while he already provedr the contrary … Could he be sort of shy ?_

**Juvia **: (**delighted**) Thank you Levy-chan ! Juvia is happy to have a new friend here.

**Levy **: By the way, I know you're not here since a long time but what do you think about the guild ? Do you like it ?

**Gajeel **: This guild is a huge friging troublesome kindergarden.

_She had to admitt he was rather true. He criticized but didn't seemed as bothered as he wanted to make believe it**.**_

**Juvia **: Juvia thinks Fairy Tail is a pleasant guild. It's lively and a lot of fun here ! She likes the guild a lot ! And loves you all guys !

**Levy **: True this guild is lively ! We are never bored in Fairy Tail ! And for most of peopple here, this is our home !

**Juvia **: (**sadly**) But Juvia has the feeling that people don't trust her yet and that some are still afraid of her ...

**Gajeel **: (**looks at Juvia**) …

Levy spoked both for Juvia and Gajeel.

**Levy **: Don't worry too much about that. After what you did people have began to trust you. Little by little, you're finding acceptance as guild members. Just be patient. Give them time. Jet, Droy and everyone. It's only a matter of time until they truely trust you. I'm sur you will soon make friends in the guild !

_Well, at least she was sure it would be easy for Juvia … Gajeel was another story … _

**Juvia **: (**with tears of joy in her eyes**) You thinks so Levy-chan !

**Gajeel **: _This girl was_ … (taking his bag) Yeah, anyway, i have to go now or I won't be back in time. See ya !

**Juvia **: See you later, Gajeel-kun !

**Levy **: And be careful.

He didn't answer and left.

**Juvia **: You are a very kind girl, Levy-chan !

**Levy **: Huh ?

**Juvia **: Juvia was worried for him. But she is happy to see that Gajeel-kun can finally have friends. He always seems so lonely. Juvia thinks being all alone is sad. She was lonely in Phantom too. And before ... But things are different in Fairy Tail.

**Levy **: Really ? Was Phantom that different ?

**Juvia **: Yes. The Master, the atmoshpere, the spirit, the memebers, everything was very different. That's why Juvia was surprised the first time she met Fairy Tail memebers. The way you protect each other is amazing.

**Levy **: That's why you wanted to join the guild ?

**Juvia **: Yes ! And also … (her cheeks were pink) because Gray-sama is here …

**Levy **: Oh ! I see …_ it was like Lu-chan said _You have a crush on him.

**Juvia **: (**redens**) Juvia can say Levy-chan, right ? It was love at first sight ! Juvia won't loose against Lucy !

**Levy **: Lu-chan ? I think there was a misunderstanding … _She was sure Lu-chan didn't have that kind of interest in Gray.*_

**Juvia **: Since Gray-sama defeated Juvia, Juvia is not a rain-woman anymore ! Now, she can see the blue sky. Ice and water, this can only be destiny, right ?

**Levy **: Huh, Sure ... maybe … I don't know. Hum … Juvia, do you know why Gajeel joined the guild ?

**Juvia **: No. Juvia asked him to come with her but he refused at first. she still don't know why he changed his mind.

**Gray **: Hoy Juvia ! Come here !

**Juvia **: (**in seventh heaven**) Gray-sama ! Juvia apologizes but she has to go.

**Levy **: It's alright. I understand.

* * *

><p>* Okaye, Gray-Lu fans can boo or insult me if they want.<p>

But still … Hope you enjoyed =D

If there is some mistakes ( compared with the original story or my english), I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

If you have some ideas, just let me know. If it's not already planed, I'll see if I can make it !


	7. Chapter 7

About changement and differences

Levy loved being a member of Fairy Tail. She loved her guildmates and all their antics. She even liked the usual ruckus at the guild. But she was a rather composed person. So, once in a while she liked to rest in a quieter atmosphere.

And Fairy Hills was a perfect place for it !

Especially when almost all the other girls were gone on mission here or there.

She was on her way for the kitchen when she noticed another girl in the living room.

Blue hair, but different as hers. Fair skin, quite like hers. She didn't know her much. For they had never really talked yet. But Juvia was in the guild since more than a month now … So why not give it a try ?

"Juvia ? Good morning ! You are taking a day off too ?"

"Good morning Levy-san. Yes, Juvia is taking a break today. She doesn't need money and Gray-sama and his friends are gone. "

"I was about to take my breakfast. Wanna join me ?"

"Juvia would be happy to take her breakfast with Levy-san !" answered Juvia smiling

"Great !" exclaimed Levy while the two young women entered the dormitory kitchen "Do you prefer tea or coffee ? I personally prefer tea usually but I think that a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt today. I'm still sleepy …" added her with humour.

"Juvia prefers tea too. She has one that tastes delicious …"

" Ah ! I've got no more tea … Then I guess I'll definitely take coffee today."

"Juvia can share her tea with you if you want. She has a wonderful tea ! It's named Gray something"

"Sure ! Thank you Juvia ! Did you know they say that tea people are more civil, down to earth, relaxed and have a better breath than coffee people. Of course it's only generalization and clichés. But it is still funny to see if it's true or not" she hoped to start a conversation with that.

"Juvia doesn't know about it."

And failed …

"But Juvia often remarked that people who drink a lot of coffee are very nervous"

… Or not ?

"Isn't it ? Butter or marmalade ?"

"Marmalade"

"Strawberry ? Cherry ? Orange ? I love orange marmalade ! Well, I'll put all on the table and you'll choose what you want. Milk and sugar too …"

"Thank you" answered Juvia "the tea is ready"

Juvia poured tea in their cups and they sat to start their breakfast.

"You're right ! This tea is good !"

"Isn't it ! Of course, with such a name it couldn't be otherwise ! " exclaimed Juvia, smiling.

"Yes, Gray something huh ? Tell me if I'm wrong Juvia but … I have the feeling you have a crush on Gray …" asked Levy, amused by Juvia's instant blush and embarrassment.  
>"Well … Juvia … Juvia … Juvia loves Gray-sama … Is Levy-san interested by Gray-sama too ?"<p>

Her question sounded more like a menace. Juvia could be very cute … And very scary !

"No ! Not at all ! I promise I only see Gray as a comrade"

"… Juvia apologizes if she scared Levy-san. But she already have another love rival and she's worried that Gray-sama could prefers the other girl."

"It's alright but … Can I ask you why you are so infatuated with Gray ?"

She didn't dare to say it, because she didn't want to upset or hurt the water mage, but she found Gray pretty cold with her sometimes so she wondered what could possibly attract Juvia in him, despite his looks.

"Juvia fell in love when she fought Gray-sama during Phantom and Fairy Tail war."

"You fell for him because he beat you ? You want a man stronger than you are ?"

"No. It was like … love at first sight. When she saw Gray-sama, Juvia immediately knew he is the one for her ! And even when they were fighting Gray-sama always was very kind with Juvia. He even help ed her when she almost fell from the guild and … And … Before that, before meeting Gray-sama, Juvia was born the gloomy woman of the rain. Wherever she was, it would rain. And she'd been rejected all her life for that until she joined Phantom Lord. But Gray-sama beat Juvia and now Juvia is no longer the woman of the rain. Thanks to Gray-sama, Juvia can see the beautiful blue sky and the sun. Gray-sama is the one who brought sun in Juvia's life."

"Oh … I … er … I don't really know what to answer to that … I never imagined something like that … I'm really sorry for your story and in the same time, what you just said is beautiful … Well, good luck ! I'm rooting for you !"

"Thank you" answered shyly Juvia.

"So, I can guess why you joined Phantom Lord. You already said that. But why did you join Fairy Tail ?"

"Juvia joined Fairy Tail because … She was impressed by the bounds you have in the guild. Everybody was fighting to protect only one member even if it meant being hurt and the guild being destroyed, even those who didn't know Lucy. There was no such thing in Phantom. Solidarity, friendship, comradeship, caring, … Juvia wanted it. Juvia wanted to know how it feels to be part of this guild. And now, she is very happy and loves everyone here."

"Yes, I understand. It must have been really hard, in Phantom. And it also took a lot of courage for asking to join our guild after what happened."

"No, Juvia's Phantom Lord wasn't that hard. It was her first time finding acceptance and even back then she kinda get along with Gajeel-kun and Totomaru-kun. But Juvia was very nervous when she wanted to join Fairy Tail. But the master has been really kind with her ! "

"Yeah … Of course !" … _a pretty girl like you, no way he wouldn't have been_ "and … You mentioned Gajeel … Was he very different in Phantom ? Do you know why he joined the guild ?"

"Juvia doesn't know why Gajeel-kun accepted to join Fairy Tail. He never talked about it. And yes, it may not be obvious but like Juvia did, when he entered the guild, Gajeel-kun started to change for the better. He was always so lonely, angry, aggressive, and there was something … sad in him. Juvia doesn't think he himself was aware of it."

"He is still a loner but I guess this is just who he is. And I admit that his manners had improved" stated Levy jockingly, she needed to lighten the atmosphere.

"It's different. Juvia doesn't know how to explain it but the loneliness Gajeel-kun had in Phantom and the one he has now in Fairy Tail are very different. He has always preferred to be alone but now he accepts to talks with people. In Phantom he very rarely talked with someone and almost only with Master Jose, Juvia or the other of the Element 4. His way of speaking has changed too. It is less harsh, less gross. And he will never admit it but he is more than loyal to the guild, he cares for it. It's like if Fairy Tail had the power to change people's heart."

"Haha ! It's not the first time someone says it about our guild."

"Juvia thinks that if she changed thanks to Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun changed thanks to Levy-san. She is happy for Gajeel-kun and Levy-san !"

Levy swallowed the wrong way the tea she was drinking and choked.

"Levy-san ? Are you alright ?" worried Juvia.

"Yeah … It's fine. I was just surprised by what you said. Gajeel and I are only friends you know, good friends but still friends !"

"It is more than what Gajeel-kun had in Phantom. And Juvia knows that Levy-san's forgiveness and friendship means a lot to him and that it helped him a lot to adapt to Fairy Tail and to become a better man."

"Really ?"

"Yes." Smiled the water mage

Levy smiled back, pretty proud and happy.

"And now Juvia, tell me something else about you ? Like … Is there something you like to do or is good at ?"

Juvia was really surprised that someone asked her something like this. She wasn't used to it. But it felt good.

"Juvia is … Juvia like to sew. When she was young, she used to sew dolls to play with …"

"Really ?! Awesome ! Do you think you could show me what you did ? And could you learn me a few things ?"

"Yes, Juvia would gladly show her dolls to Levy-san. And can show you how to make dolls. You could sew a mini-Levy-san for Gajeel-kun_"

"Juvia! I told you_" tried to retort Ley.

"Juvia made herself a mini-Gray-sama like this, when he is far away for a long time and she feels lonely she can hugs her mini-Gray-sama doll and it comforts her."

And that is how a big part of the day happened for the two bluenettes, filled with joy, laugh, embarrassment and new bonds being created.

* * *

><p>I mean absolutely NO offence for poeple who drink coffee in the Tea people "vs" coffee people part.<p>

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE STORY ! -^^-

It was originally written for an event in Deviantart. And it was my team's (Team Lily Tys) participation for the 9th Team Mission of Fairy Blitz (organized by Fairy Tail FC).  
>The rule was : Please WRITE or DRAW a scene based on your favorite Character (or your OCs) sharing a cup of coffee<p>

For once, our team decided on a story and not a drawing.

Ok ... It is not a cup of tea ... But almost !  
>Levy's and Juvia's relationship is never seen in the serie. But those two probably get along. At least, we think they do.<br>And we wanted to give Gruvia more love(And GaLe too, I'm fond of Levy, Gajeel and GaLe ;] ) ; To show that Juvia is more than a hardcore-fangirl. She truely loves Gray and she has reasons to love him the way she does. At the begining, Ari was supposed to write Juvia's POV, me Levy's and we planned on alternating the POVs. But for some reasons my teamate hadn't be able to do it. And since I started doing Levy's, I continued with it ...So the plot is by alazic02 and mebut the writting is only mine.

And it was very accurate for Conversations Of a Bookworm that I decided (with Ari's autorisation) to post it in it also ^^

I've wanted to make a Juvia's and Levy's conversation from the very begining ...

By the way, I'm sorry for not having updated this story for a long time. But I faces several computer issues so I lost some of my work (and not only for this story ) and I also want to finish the two other FT fanfics I've started ... 

Once again, I hope you liked it. I know this is not my best work, but I did it very quickly and I would like your opinion and advices about this story (mistakes ? Levy or Juvia OOC ? Some things could have been better explained/said ? Some things I could add ?) ^^

If you have any idea to improve this chapter (or any idea for this story) don't hesitate to tell me ! ^^


End file.
